Our Little Secret
by red-feathers-pink-blossom
Summary: L drops a locket that holds all his secrets...and guess who finds it? Steamy dreams, visions from the past and an unlikely friendship that blossoms into something else. As if you hadn't already guessedLXLIGHT YAOI
1. Prologue

**//..//Our Little Secret//..//**

**

* * *

**

**Well, this is my first Death Note fanfic. I hope it will be enjoyed!**

**Rated M for later content**

**LXLight-if you don't like slash, here's a little advice, DON'T READ THIS!**

**Yay, they are like my favourite pairing EVER swoon**

**Don't expect lots of action straight out, this fic is likely to be long, and I'm planning to slowly build up the tension!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**P.S. Death Note is not mine...or is it?**

**...no, sadly not**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_//One month before the Death Note was dropped in the human world//_

The sun was beginning to set, casting a strange glow. Due to the pollution in the air, the light reaching Tokyo was red, so it looked as if the gleaming skyscrapers were coated in blood. Strolling down a road bustling with pedestrians, Light Yagami took a moment to marvel at this strange yet beautiful effect. For a second, he looked at the many swarming humans around him, and felt nauseous. It was the same sort of sensation you get with deja-vu, yet different. He felt suddenly so disgusted with the world, so full of hatred for the corruption of this society that he thought the feeling might overwhelm him.

Little did he know, it would be this feeling that would lead him to change the course of human history forever.

The moment passed, he righted himself and pushed himself further in with the crowd. His mind returned to trivial things, what he would be studying when he got home, what he needed to remember to bring to school tomorrow, the girl who had called him the previous night. It was just another Sunday. Ever the perfect specimen of a son, Light had offered to go and fetch the family groceries. Soon, he arrived at his pre-determined destination, a convenience store that the Yagami family favoured for it's many varieties of potato chips.

He entered, the automatic doors sliding hastily to allow him in. He strode through the aisles, methodically collecting and checking off the items on the list. He choose his favourite flavour, barbecue flavoured potato chips, with a hungry grin on his face. Although they were not on the list, Light found himself buying a bag of juicy red apples. A strange feeling of unease and excitement washed over him as he carried the baskets of items to the checkout. He approached the one which had only one person, expecting to be able to pay and leave quickly.

However, the person in front of him was being a nuisance. Light watched with increasing impatience as the man fished in his jean pockets, unable to find the money to pay for the mountain of sweets he had selected. Light observed him with distaste. Yes, this guy was just another person who was a waste of space. He appeared scruffy, a baggy dull white shirt, jeans fraying at the ends and a pair of un-tied trainers. Even his hair was wild, a shock of raven black hair that splayed out at the back.

Eventually, the customer payed, holding the money in an odd fashion between his forefinger and thumb. Light breathed out through his nose like an aggravated bull. He hated stupid people. Just as he left, the man turned round and uttered a mumbled apology to Light. He nodded in answer, but did not even bother to look at the pair of deathly black eyes which surveyed him. Then Light payed, and the other man shuffled off, his head down so that his face could not be seen.

Light headed home, the sun was now just peeping over the horizon. Dusk had drawn it's faded curtain, the neon city lights were coming on. He turned the corner, and immediately smacked straight into someone.

"Argh," Light rubbed his arm which had been the point of impact, "Watch where you're going."

"Gomen, gomen," a listless voice answered him. Light snapped his head up and immediately recognised the person. It was that annoying man from the convenience store. Hadn't he caused enough trouble for him today already?! Light narrowed his deep auburn eyes in a painful glare. However, the other just stared unblinking back at him. Light felt a current of fear run through his skin as he allowed himself to be absorbed in the blackness of those eyes…

"Excuse me," The man motioned for Light to step aside. He tore himself away from the hypnotic sight, and with slight embarrassment, let the other man pass. Light Yagami stood erect and unmoving, his eyes following the stranger. Something painful, probably a head ache, was making his head throb. It seemed for him as if all the world had stopped for one moment, for one fateful moment. His head began to swim, he could not see the cheerful lights of the city around him. All he could see was two onyx black eyes.

A tantalising glint of something gold on the pavement distracted him. Like a magpie drawn to treasure, he bent down and picked up the cold metal object.

It was a locket.

Light weighed it in his hand, it was surprisingly heavy, which suggested that it was the highest quality gold. It's surface was embossed with intricate weaving patterns, an in the centre a black enamel cross was set. The chain was also gold, and coiled itself into his palm, a tiny glistening snake. From this striking design, he deduced it was not Japanese. It was also likely to be worth a lot of money. The owner would be sorry to have lost it.

Indeed, the owner was more sorry than Light could possibly imagine.

Mere streets away, in a jet black limosine, the man known simply as "L" was screaming internally. It was not there, not in the special place he had kept it on him. How could one so smart have been so terribly stupid? How could he have been so careless?

His locket, his precious locket. It was unique. It was precious. Inside it's tiny hollow golden body lay all his secrets.

"Watari, be as quick as possible, I must return and search!"

"I'm sorry L, the traffic is jammed. We shall have to proceed on foot."

Meanwhile, Light was peering around for any signs that the owner had returned to claim the mysterious object. Nothing. Just teenagers and tourists swarming around, though anyone could be the owner. Momentarily, Light considered that the man he bumped into could have possibly dropped it, but dismissed the idea. That man looked poor, with his scruffy garments and wild hair. This locket was a thing of beauty, he could only imagine a beautiful person could own it.

And he was, he knew all too well, a beautiful person.

Yes, why couldn't he just take ownership of it? The owner didn't care enough to come back for it, and they obviously didn't care enough for it not to loose it in the first place. Of course, it was proper civilian etiquette to hand lost items into the police, but he did not trust some small fry at the police desk with such a precious thing. It wouldn't be stealing, Light hated thieves, this would be finding instead. He would look after it well. Light's eyes drank in the golden shimmer of the locket, and his heart was pierced with an unearthly desire for it.

"And as they say, finders keepers," he grinned to himself, briskly turned the corner and headed off towards home.

L and Watari had already given the convenience store a brisk once-over, and now retraced L's steps to a sweet shop that he had visited, but found closed, further down the high street. He had then doubled back to the place where Watari had arranged to meet him. Nothing, no hint of gold glinting on the floor. No kind stranger ready to hand his treasure back to him. L's heart was breaking, withering within him. He carefully allowed as little emotion to appear on his face as possible, though he knew he couldn't fool Watari.

"I'm so sorry, L. It's now dark, and you've been out in public too long. I will personally come back and search myself tomorrow. I will also ask members of staff at the convenience store and request to see security camera footage," Watari's voice sounded strained, but hopeful, "And, of course, I will check the local police station."

"Thank you," L responded flatly, "There may even be some CCTV cameras along this street, please check."

The pair returned silently to the car. L's heart still held a little hope, but his head already knew the truth. He had dropped it, and someone had taken it, it was as simple as that. At best, there was probably only a 10 chance it could be recovered. If that.

He watched the city pass outside of the car window. Who, who in this buzzing metropolis of millions had stolen his locket, and all the secrets within?

Light Yagami did not mention the locket to his family. He told them he was delayed due to a long queue at the convenience store. He was the perfect son, so they believed him. After dinner, he hid himself in his bedroom to gaze at his prize. He stroked it's patterned skin lovingly, unaware of his strange behaviour. The locket had cast it's spell, and Light was weak to it. He stared at the golden clasp.

Now it was time to open it.

* * *

**Hehe**

**Well, howdya like that eh?**

**Please review, any comments, suggestions and criticism are all welcome. You know, sticks and stones, lol.**

**I've got some mighty crazy stuff up my sleeve...**

**The more reviews, the quicker the update!**


	2. Chapter 1: Distractions

**//..//Our Little Secret//..//**

**

* * *

**

**Yay it's chapter 1..finally we get onto the real story...**

**I was really pleased with the lovely reviews I got! Thanks so much guys! **

**Special thanks to LegacyofSamsura for reading and reviewing when I asked lol. Yeah I realised how out of character Light was acting in the last chapter...oh well. He really was acting like smiegel from LOTR...**

**Also thanks to dead or alive0013 for making me realise that I had disabled anonymous reviews! Oops! Sorry bout that one!**

**Thanks for the suggestion from blueinu. **

**Write me a long, funny, wacky or helpful reveiw and I will give a comment back to you at the start of every story. All reveiws, of course, are appreciated. I just want to give a little incentive!!! **

**A/N: _Words in italics are thoughts or part of a dream._**

**_Also I do not own Death Note yada yada yada_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Distractions**

_//Six weeks later//_

_It's so dark. _

_Pitch blackness, smothering my eyes and seeping through my skin. Nothing but suffocating shadow._

_Surely this must be hell._

_From within the infinite space, sound suddenly erupts. It's like I've never even heard before, like I've suddenly acquired my senses._

"_Why…why…"_

_It's a voice, so desperate. Is it real? Is there someone else? Or is this just my own thoughts?_

"_Please…isn't there someone…"_

_Yes, someone else. Such a weak voice, yet the pained tones of it attract me like a moth to a flame. I want, no, I need to find the owner of that voice. I've never felt like this before, I've never wanted something so much. _

_I follow the sound, my heart twisting with desire._

"_Please, anyone, is there anyone?"_

_I'm running nowhere, through nothing. Yet, I'm getting somewhere. That voice is closer than ever before!_

"_I'm coming, wait, I'm coming for you!" I yell at the top of my voice. Every syllable is squeezed through my throat and feels as sharp as a rock. Perhaps these are the first words I have ever spoken?_

"…_no…I will always be alone…"_

_That voice is beginning to break, the emotion in it is overwhelming. Did they not hear me? I'm here, I'm here for them. I will find them, not even all the darkness in the world can stop me!_

"_I'm coming for you!"_

_Suddenly, a different sound leaps up. It echoes from every angle, making my eardrums throb._

_The sound of crying._

_Every heartbreaking sob aggravates me more. Don't they know I'm here?_

_With a jolt, I realise I cannot find them. The crying is everywhere, I cannot follow the sound. I bite my lip in agitation._

"_Where are you?"_

_More crying, and harsh quick breaths._

"_Can't you hear me dammit?!"_

_Silence._

_Oh god, what has happened now? There is nothing once more. I am once again alone with the darkness._

_Then something appears._

_It dissolves from the black, born from this phantom world. It stands upright, as immense and immovable as a great oak. But this godlike structure is not made from wood, oh no._

_It's made from glowing gold._

_A giant locket, with a huge black crucifix glaring at me. By some invisible hand, the catch begins to turn. It's going to open, oh god, it's going to open. Excitement makes my body tingle all over, pricks of sweat on my face._

_Slowly ever so slowly. Nearly so nearly and then-_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"_

_A face flashes before me._

_Dark hair. Pale face. No eyes. Bleeding sockets._

_I return the scream._

_Then it's over._

* * *

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk."

Light Yagami was awake but he kept his eyes firmly closed. He did not like to be laughed at, especially not by a Shinigami with a face like a contorted clown. Damn, why did he keep having that stupid dream? It was becoming an embarrassment.

"Hyuk, hyuk. It's ok to have nightmares, Light. I mean, I've heard that humans who get death notes often have horrible dreams about their victims."

Light immediately flipped out of bed, smoothed over his hair and took his neatly pressed school uniform out of his wardrobe, ready to change into. He ignored the further chuckles from the grotesque god, and made a mental note. _He won't be getting any apples today._

"Well, Ryuk, as we both know I am an exceptional human. I am probably nothing like any of the other humans who found Death Notes. I did not have a nightmare about my so-called "victims." Please do not use that term, these criminals are only victims of themselves."

Ryuk scratched his head, not fully understanding. Light hastily changed and strolled downstairs to greet his family, a gleaming smile on his face.

Light Yagami, perfect son. Light Yagami, heart of gold.

Today, however, something was amiss. Something was overlooked. Light sat down gracefully next to his younger sister Sayu, who was currently munching on a spoonful of Ramen. She turned to Light and smiled, before her eyes bulged and she nearly choked on her food.

"What is that round your neck?"

Light bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying out in annoyance. Great. He had forgotten to take it off.

"Is that a locket…why are you wearing a locket Light?"

His Father, face pale from hard work, looked over his paper at his son. His wife stopped dusting and also turned to look at him. Light was caught in a cross-fire of staring eyes.

"Oh this?" Light pretended to not care, " It's just something I found at the back of my wardrobe. Probably an old gift from a relative."

His father nodded and returned to his paper, while the interest in his mother's eyes soon faded and she returned to her house work. Sayu, however, was not deterred.

"Isn't it for a girl?" Sayu giggled, "It makes you look kinda gay Light!"

Light tried to fight the blood rushing to his cheeks, and was about to retaliate when his mother got their first.

"Sayu! Don't say things like that to your brother!" the woman scolded. Light noticed that both his parent's looked embarrassed at the very thought of their son's heterosexuality being jeopardised. _If they can't even take that,_ he mused to himself, _how would they handle the fact that I'm Kira? Then again, maybe being gay would be even worse! _

_Well…obviously it would… I mean I'm proud to be Kira but-_

Light's confused thoughts were thankfully interrupted by a television broadcast. Once again, some ugly thug had killed. Yagami junior grimaced. It seemed there was no end to the criminals. They were like tiny ants, swarming, stupid and living in the muck. He, Light Yagami, would crush them one by damned one.

Kira had a busy job. There was no time for a discarded locket. He had to stop thinking about it. He had to stop obsessing over the fact that he couldn't open it. No wonder he had that dream…

And there certainly wasn't any time for worrying about his little sister's jibes at him.

Well…maybe just a little.

* * *

Across the immense mass of Tokyo, a certain detective was also having problems concentrating. It was precisely 43 days, 14 hours, 7 minutes and 8..now 9 seconds since he had lost his locket. While he should have been anticipating Kira's next move and studying the deaths of the criminals he had obliterated, instead he was counting the seconds since his greatest treasure had fallen into another's hands. L was certain that the locket had been found by someone else. Perhaps it was just a gut feeling…but L's gut feelings had a tendency to be right on target. 

He still felt a vague after taste of victory after the television broadcast in which he had taken a shot at Kira by proving he could kill from afar and that he lived in the Kanto region of Japan. This brave feat, causing wide spread ripples of mingled fear and excitement across the world, was also a result of his gut feelings. Of course, his faultless intellect had been largely responsible as well, but his instincts had lead the way. However, this was just the very beginning. The true battle was yet to come.

"I'm glad you agreed to this L, I really am. I think it will help you a lot." Watari's gentle voice reassured him, made the muscles in his back untie.

L sat in his infamous position, knees hugged into his chest, hands grasping. The chaise-langue on which he had adopted this pose was a rich ruby red, the swan's feather stuffing making it perfect for lying on. Though, of course, L would do no such thing. Even if it was the customary thing to do in a situation such as this.

"It's good that you can take time out from the investigation and talk about what's worrying you. Obviously, Kira is on your mind, but from what we briefly talked of before…" Watari was obviously hoping of some response from the young man who was now rocking slowly before him, an odd grin forming on his lips.

L did not like exposing himself, not even to Watari. However, if the psychiatric help which his old friend was providing would eliminate this little distraction, he was willing to go this far for this one time only. Slowly, he would explain everything.

His past. The locket. His secrets. The dreams…and of course Kira. These things were all linked. In his minds eye, L imagined them joined by chains. Eternally linked, he was bound to these things.

The grandfather clock in the corner of the room ticked every further second away.

"First, L, tell me about the young man in your dreams…"

* * *

**Oooooooooh!**

**You like? If so please review dude! It will make me a very happy bunny. I think I got a bit carried away with Light's dream...oh well lol. Personally I enjoy writing about L more for some reason, I don't know if you could pick that up from my writing.**

**Anyhoo, thanks for reading!**

**Coming soon...chapter 2...**


	3. Chapter 3: Probed

**

* * *

****//..//Our Little Secret//..//**

* * *

**Ok, here it is, the second chapter.**

**I'm not sure if I'm really pleased with this one, I'll let you decide if it's good or not…**

**It really starts to deviate away from the normal Death Note plot now…**

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews. As all you other fanfic writers will know, reviews are what makes it all worth it!**

**Yeah, I'm rambling**

**XXyaoi queenXX: Yeah I know, it needs to be more sexy…things will hot up in later chapters **

**Kamiko-Miha: Yeah, L's past really does need to be explored! It's a central theme to this story, hehe**

**Aya-may: You're right, I think Light was a lot more IC. As a character, I prefer L, but I find it easier to write about Light. I didn't realise till I read it back how little I had wrote about L! I don't think theres much of him in here either, but it should improve.**

**CakeKarma: Haha, with a name like that how could I possibly refuse to reply? I'm not so pleased with you gnawing on me but I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!**

**Akatami: Wow, your review was so nice! Yeah I realise how weird it was for L to go out in public, but like you said the story wouldn't have worked otherwise. It will all be explained more later…**

**Sorry if I didn't reply to your review, I'm just selecting a few at the moment.**

**WARNING: SLASH**

**A/N _words in italics are thoughts or part of a dream_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. That's pretty obvious!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Probed**

Raito couldn't do what he wanted.

As simple as this irritation may sound, to Raito, it was a fever of fury that spread up through his body. Unable to easily express such an emotion, instead his blood began to boil within. Damn, damn that manipulative L. He should have known that something like this would have happened.

Ryuk simply slouched and grinned that eerie grin, not a muscle in his battered body moving.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger, Light," he paused, baffled for a moment, "that is a human saying, right?"

Light barely heard him, his thoughts raged angrily, consuming him. Reclining at the edge of his bed, even while having what could be described appropriately as a temper tantrum, the young man was effortlessly handsome. Yet, his faultless features were dangerously close to slipping into a grimace.

"So…I'm being followed…"

"That's right. As I said, I'm not trying to do you a favour by telling you this. It's just that it was kinda freaking me out. Even Shinigamis can feel a little intimidated." Ryuk inclined his head to one side, peering out of the bedroom window. Somewhere, nestled in the dark, was the faceless watcher. He was nameless too…both were potentially big problems for Light…

The boy allowed himself to laugh, letting off some steam like a boiling kettle.

"Really, Ryuk, I wouldn't think you would be afraid of anything. Death is every living creature's greatest fear, and you have full harness of that power. As do I now."

"And yet," Ryuk's grin spread to a dangerous size, "You have more things to fear than ever before."

For once, Light abandoned all witty comebacks.

"Ryuk, shutup."

* * *

L knew he wasn't trusted. 

Several members of the NPA had made that blatantly clear. Over his computer link he had heard them gossiping in groups, fuelling each other's stupid conspiracy stories about him.

"L doesn't care if we die, as long as he catches Kira."

"L _is_ Kira."

"L doesn't exist."

"L is my hero!"

Well, the last one wasn't exactly criticism. It had come from the lips of a young NPA member, Matsuda. His hyperactive enthusiasm didn't make L trust him any more than the others, it was just a mild irritation that he and everyone else had to put up with. He sighed, burying his chin into the crest of his knees. One of these people, or someone closely related, was Kira. His ebony eyes narrowed in frustration and a barely concealed dislike. Somehow details of the case had leaked out, and whoever was responsible had blood on their hands.

Yet, L would not allow this obstacle to bar the way in capturing Kira. There was more than one crime fighting organisation in the world. Yes, the F.B.I had been reluctant to help, but it was all set. The probing had begun, 12 F.B.I officers in total. They were valuable pieces in an increasingly difficult game.

A nimble hand reached out and grabbed a thick wad of sheets, holding them aloofly by the thumb and forefinger. Suddenly, they slipped out of his weak grip and burst across the floor. Inside, L felt a streak of annoyance. Watari was at headquarters so he was going to have to pick these up himself…

Awkwardly, he shuffled along on his hands and knees, delicately collecting each page like a child might collect leaves. He would stop, stare numbly at the face and details of each NPA personnel and their family etched on the paper, before continuing. The monotonous job allowed unwanted thoughts to drift into his mind…

"_L…though you may not want to admit it, this case is having a profound effect on you."_

The memory of Watari's gentle voice echoed through his head. Their last "session" had been strained to say the least. L couldn't fathom why on earth Watari had suddenly become so concerned in his mental health. He hated being suffocated by awkward questions, having his inner most thoughts torn out of him and examined. It felt like he was being…_probed._

"_Or perhaps it is not the case. Are you still concerned about that locket?"_

L's anger burned at the memory. Of course he was concerned! It had been bad enough losing it before, but now that he was Kira's most wanted, the loss of the locket was more of a simple worry. It was a matter of life or death!

"_You told me you had been having rather disturbing dreams about a young man as well. Would you…like to tell me about it? Actually…I…heard you cry out in your sleep a couple of nights ago. L, please, I'm so worried."_

L momentarily closed his eyes to calm himself and to lessen his quickening heart beat. No, there was no need to think about _that._

He opened his eyes.

Someone was staring right at him.

Staring out of the photograph on the page before him.

It was the boy.

An ice cold blast of fear sped through L's body, making him gasp for air. His hands, pale as moonlight shook as they picked up the paper. For once, Kira had been wiped clean from is mind. He read and reread the name.

"He's the one…from my dream"

The name and face burnt into his brain.

_Light Yagami_

* * *

_//The next morning//_

"Yes, Mum, I'll be careful. Bye!" Light chirruped as he exited the family home and took the familiar route to school. A pleasant grin adorned his features, so that it would be impossible for a passer –by to guess to the hive of seething thoughts that swarmed through his mind. Hopefully, the man who was following him was none the wiser either. He had gone over this countless times, his brain battling his temptations. But eventually, desire had won out.

He had to see what was inside.

He glanced at his watch in as subtle a manner as possible. 8:01 am. He had plenty of time.

The sun cast weak rays over the metropolis, brooding clouds of steel grey littering the sky. Presently, the tension in the air imploded as a rainstorm shattered down on the citizens of Tokyo. Business men jumped eagerly into cabs while high school girls ran screaming looking for shelter. Light, bemused, merely reached into his school satchel and fished out a black umbrella. At the same time, he also took a small mirror and hid it in his hand. He knew it was hopeless to seek Ryuk's help, especially after the tip-off he had given recently. The shinigami was silent, hovering in the air like a giant bat.

Just as Light had predicted, his follower was distracted by the sudden shift in weather. By some turn of fortune, an elderly woman had collided with the F.B.I agent. This gave plenty of time for Light to inconspicuously tilt the mirror in his hand and survey his enemy. No longer was he faceless. The man was reasonably young, with dark hair, though his features betrayed him to have some foreign ancestry. By the time the man had apologised to the woman several times and continued on his relentless shadowing of Light, his mark was already entering a shop further up the street.

_This is the first unusual behaviour he has displayed, _the agent frowned and continued swiftly onwards, _why would a 17 year old boy go into a jewellery shop on the way to school?_

Meanwhile, Light was greeted by a wizened old man with a face like a walnut, as the tinkling of the tiny golden bell at the door signalled his arrival. The shop owner chuckled as Light walked up to the counter.

"Hey, what's a young man like you doing in here? You want to buy something pretty for your girl friend?"

"No, I…" the bell tinkled once more. A coil of anxiety slithered in Light's stomach. The agent was here. "…I've brought an old locket of my mother's. She wants to know where it was made. Also, there has been some difficulty in opening it. Could you help?" As if handling a piece of the cross, Light took out with the utmost delicacy the golden locket. The elderly man raised his bushy eyebrows but remained silent. He took it in his hand and used an eye glass to inspect it carefully. The F.B.I agent feigned interest in a display of men's watches, his attention pinned on the other pair. Ryuk leant on the glass counter top, waiting for something interesting to happen.

Several unbearable moments passed before the locket was set down and the shop keeper sighed in admiration.

"It's a beautiful thing," he spoke softly, "English, yes, from the Victorian era. At that time they were popular for storing photographs of family members and locks of hair. This is 18 carat gold, very nice. It has a sprung bolt ring clasp. These are very strong, but it should be easy to open…"

Light internally cheered. Yes, finally, after all these weeks of yearning the secrets of the locket would be known to him. However, even in his anticipation he did not forget that he was being watched. His exterior remained cool, and he reminded himself that whatever happened, it would have to stay that way.

Just like Light had done in many fruitless efforts, the elderly man wrestled with the locket. It seemed that no one could triumph against the evasive object, no matter how tiny it was. Light wasn't surprised, the man had a fraction of the strength which he had.

"Perhaps you have some tools which would be of use?" Light's patience was waning. The clock on the wall read 8:17. He needed this to hurry up.

"Yes," the other admitted defeat and waved him towards the workshop through the door behind the counter, "come this way."

Light followed but remained close to the door, though out of sight. He needed to be able to hear the agent's movements. He could hear him pace up to the counter, obviously straining to hear what was going on within the room. At present, the shopkeeper had produced a tiny lever like tool, attempting to prise the locket open.

"Oh, I think I've nearly got it…"

Light's heartbeat accelerated, the sound resonating through his ears. His whole body prickled with excitement. He watched hungrily as the locket opened a sliver.

_This is it_

A familiar tinkling noise cut through the shop, an instant reflex of turning his head caused the old man to loose his control over the stubborn object. It snapped with a resounding click. Light mentally cursed, before hearing something that made his heart beat even faster.

"Oh, hello, Raye."

The corners of Light's mouth twitched with glee. This was just too perfect. He had done nothing, and yet the life of his stalker was playing right into his hands. He knew his face, he knew his first name. _Raye._ Light repeated it over and over in his head, ensuring he wouldn't forget it. _Now all I need is the second name._

The speaker, a young woman with a warm voice, was obviously a close acquaintance of the man. Little did she know, she had brought him one step closer to death.

Indeed, Raye did know the woman well, she was the best friend of his fiancée. He had cringed as she mentioned his name, but then reassured himself. He was almost absolutely sure this young man was not Kira. Besides, he didn't even know that he was being followed and he hadn't yet seen his face properly. Plus, being in the back room, it was doubtful he had heard Raye's name. To remain as natural as possible, he divulged in some light conversation with the woman, as they spoke about the up coming wedding.

Meanwhile, the locket was refusing any entrance. Light was torn between watching several tools being used on the locket, listening to the conversation outside and checking his watch. His brain buzzed with concentration. Whatever they said about the fairer sex, Light sure was a whiz at multi-tasking.

"Yes, I don't think I'll ever get used to her being called Naomi _Penber_."

A shock of electricity ran up Light's spine. That was it. The bird was in the cage. The man's life was his. Ryuk's laugh tickled his ears. Obviously this strange turn of events was amusing to him.

"I…don't really understand." The elderly man faced him, flushed in the face from the strain, "Nothing seems to be working. I tried everything I could think of, even unscrewing it, but it won't budge. There's no sign of rust either. I don't know how strong it is either, and I can't risk damaging it, so my options are limited. I'm afraid you're going to have to go to a specialist."

Light would have been sour from this defeat, but he was so elated from his own luck that his smile to the other man was genuine.

"It doesn't matter. Thanks very much for your time."

He glided out, face down, a balloon of pleasure swelling in his gut. The clock struck 8:39. Raye Penber made a curt exit from the jewellery shop. Light felt no fear from this constant invasion of privacy from his strange second shadow. The gods had smiled on Light Yagami, and not even the bad weather could dampen his mood.

"Well, Light, _that_ certainly was unexpected. When are you gonna write his name in the book?" Ryuk chimed out suddenly.

"Oh, I'd say in about a week or so. I'll leave L a few red herrings as well to direct his attention away from the F.B.I."

Light's time of probing was nearly up.

Except…Raye Penber wasn't the only one following his every move…

* * *

**If you liked it, why don't you write me something pretty?**

**I'm open-minded, all criticisms, suggestions or whatever you like are welcome!**

**Until the next chapter…**


End file.
